


Princess

by fandom_fae



Series: Reader-Insert [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fae/pseuds/fandom_fae
Summary: You used to live next door to this girl. You’d always admired her. You had had a crush on her for quite sometime now, and you finally had found the courage to tell her, but she moved away a day before you’d planned to tell her. You wanted to move on from that heartache quickly, so you decided to move to Tokyo as a new start.





	Princess

You used to live next door to this really nice girl.

She had black hair, and always wore a red hat. She used to wear this black dress with her cozy-looking coat. On most people that would’ve looked very weird, but she could pull it off. She could pull everything off.

 

You never told her, but you had a small crush on her.

 

You’d planned to tell her on a Thursday. But, fate didn’t want that to happen, because the Wednesday before, she moved. You thought you’d never see her again.

 

You promised yourself that you wouldn’t cry, but you couldn’t even keep such a simple promise.

Then, you made a decision; The next time you’d have a crush on someone, you’d tell them right away (as long as that’s possible at least).

 

You decided that you wanted to start over. So, you took your savings, and moved to Tokyo.

Your new apartment didn’t feel like home. You felt lonely there. That’s why you made the decision to get a cat. A cat’s a nice companion, right?

 

Still, you missed this girl. You missed Misa.

 

You were walking through Tokyo, trying to get used to living there. “It’s actually quite nice here,” you mumbled to yourself, “I like it.”

 

You weren’t really paying attention where you were going, when you walked into this girl. You looked up, only to see someone weirdly familiar you couldn’t place. You apologised and helped her up.

 

“Hey, (y/n). Didn’t expect to see ya here,” that girl said. You knew her voice. It was Misa’s.

 

“Misa? Is that really you?”

 

“Yes! Are you serious? You didn’t recognise me? Does the blonde hair really make such a big difference?”

 

You just nodded, astounded that you met her. *Her*. You couldn’t believe it.

 

“So, what are you doing here, dear?”

 

“I— Uh, I just wanted a new start, you know.”

 

“Honestly, same! I gotta admit though, I’m glad you’re here! Now I don’t need to make new friends immediately! I already got you! Yay, right?”

 

Misa was a very happy person, and you admired her for that.

 

“By the way, do you want to see my new cat? She’s so cute!”

 

“You have a cat now? That’s so cool, I love cats! They’re so cute! Of course, I wanna see her! Let’s go. Where do you live?”

 

“C’mon,” you smiled at her, gesturing her to follow you.

 

 

After the two of you had arrived at your apartment, you introduced Misa to your cat. Misa cuddled your cat, while you were watching a movie.

You two were rather talking than really watching the movie, but that didn’t matter. ...Maybe it did, you weren’t sure.

Misa told you about the things she’d done in Tokyo already. She told you about her shopping spree, her visit to the Tokyo Tower, and she also told you about this cool café she went to.

 

Misa fell asleep halfway through, but it didn’t bother you. Sure, it made you a bit nervous, considering the fact that she fell asleep leaning on your shoulder, but it really didn’t bother you.

 

After the movie was over, you tapped her shoulder slightly to wake her up. She yawned, and smiled.

 

“Hey, do you know how late it is?”

 

“About 2am, I think.”

 

“So late already..? Do you think I could stay the night? Pretty please?”

 

You just nodded. “Make yourself at home,” you smiled.

 

 

Misa slept on the couch that night. You sat awake in your bedroom, shocked that you met her here.

 

Sure, the two of you never really talked that much to each other, but she still held a close space in your heart. You don’t even know why you had a crush on her.

All you knew was that she’d always been so kind to everyone, and she looked like she came straight out of a fairytale. You saw her as a princess without an empire to rule, so you let her rule your heart. She doesn’t know that, you just never had the confidence to tell her.

 

Sometime in the middle of the night, you drifted off to dreamland. Or at least, you fell asleep. You didn’t actually dream anything that night.

 

 

“Hey, (y/n). Are you awake?”

 

You yawned. You felt like you could keep sleeping for at least 5 more hours, but no, that’s not an option.

 

Sleepily you sat up. “Of course, I’m awake,” you said between continuous yawns.

 

Misa giggled, “You seem pretty tired. Sure that you’re as awake as you say?”

 

Her voice was so beautiful. She sounded like an angel, and her laugh was just as gorgeous as her. She was so perfect, and you were honestly such a mess for her.

 

“Anyway,” Misa began again, “I just wanted to ask, if you’d seen my bag? I was about to leave, and well, and I don’t remember where I put it.”

 

“I don’t remember either, I guess we’ll just have to go look for it, ok?”

 

Misa nodded, smiling. You and Misa searched her bag for about half an hour until you both noticed what your cat was sleeping on. You started laughing, “Well, found it.”

 

“Haha, yeah. Guess it’s hers now.”

 

“Don’t worry you’re getting your bag ...eventually,” you assured her.

 

You and Misa were talking for awhile, until she noticed that your cat had left her bag.

“Yay, my bag’s free!” She chuckled, as she grabbed it, and waved you goodbye. “We should totally hangout more often, you’re so much fun! See ya,” Misa said, smiling, as she left.

 

You were happy. Very happy.

She really is perfect.

 

You looked at the note she’d given you earlier during your conversation. She said you should call her soon. You wanted to call her immediately, but you knew perfectly that you couldn’t just do that. It’d be really awkward, because, well, she wasn’t even gone for 10 minutes now. You’d just seem terribly desperate, and (y/n) really wasn’t desperate. You were going to call her tomorrow, or maybe the day after that, no matter how desperately you wanted to call her right now.

You honestly fell way too hard for her. But how’d that even happen? Back when the two of had lived in the less busy part of Osaka, you’d barely even spoken to her. Sure, you sometimes saw her at school, or somewhere around town. You didn’t even know why you were crushing on her, not anymore at least. But it didn’t matter.

Or did it?

 

 

Misa was very independent, even when her parents died you’d never seen her cry. Not even once. She did seem sad. No, not just *sad*. She seemed devastated. She did grief.

Misa needed to be *comforted*, but she didn’t need *help*. She never did. She’d always say she didn’t need anyone. She’d always say everything’s okay, even when nothing was.

 

You remember the day after her parents died. At that point, you hadn’t even known yet. You recalled her knocking on your door, she told you what happened. She wasn’t anything like she usually was. You’d invited her in, made her a warm cacao, and did your best to comfort her as best as you could. As you thought of that, you noticed that she had no reason to come to you specifically, but she did anyway. You knew that Misa had lots of friends, close friends. But she came to you back then. You didn’t really think about that anymore, it was quite some time ago, right? Maybe she just chose you, because you were living right next to her.

 

 

 

You turned around to check the time. You smiled as you saw that it was just 7 am. And because you were tired and it was Saturday, you laid back down on your bed and fell fast asleep.

It was already noon when you awoke again. You weren’t bothered by how long you slept though. You got up, grabbed your phone, and proceeded to make breakfast, if one can still call that breakfast. You were happy, you had missed her, and now you didn’t have to anymore. You decided to text her already.

 

“Hi, it’s me (y/n). I thought I’d text you to make sure you’ve got my number as well.” You were slightly nervous before sending that text. You didn’t know what to say, and you felt like that was showing.

 

“Hi, (y/n)!! I’m so glad that you texted me so fast! I was afraid you’d have forgotten by now.. Anyway, wanna hangout? I’m bored,” Misa replied.

 

You had completely forgotten how much of a straight forward person Misa actually was, your worrying about when to call, or text, her were a tad unnecessary. You giggled, leaning back on your chair. Misa was such a sweetie. You really couldn’t imagine how she always managed to remain so positive at all times. Sure, she wasn’t always happy, but that was easily how it seemed. You sighed, happily.

You grabbed your phone again, to reply.

 

“Uh, sure. Where?”

 

“I dunno. How about that café I told you about yesterday?”

 

“Sounds good.” You were so excited already. Why? You didn’t know, it wasn’t anything special. It was just.. two friends hanging out in a café. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? Actually, it made sense that you were nervous, because, well, you never stopped crushing on her.

 

“Yay!! I’ll be at your apartment in 5 minutes to pick you up, okay?” If she kept being this cute, you might just have a heart attack, not literally of course.

 

You were a bit nervous now. Although, who wouldn’t be nervous when their crush wants to hangout with them? You were so excited! You almost felt like you were being unreasonable.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! :3  
> if you did, feel free to comment or leave kudos (i’d appreciate it!) :DD


End file.
